


Flipside

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Jon asks. Martin answers.





	Flipside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



Jon wishes he could believe that he doesn't mean to compel Martin, that it’s just a slip of the tongue, frustration and concern. But he does. Means and intends every sound of it. Has to. Because Martin lies. Has been lying for so very long.

" _What is wrong here?_ " he asks, and takes Martin's free will.

Martin tells him. Tells him about Melanie and Elias and Tim and Peter Lukas and Michael. If he notices what Jon has done, the betrayal, he gives no indication.

 _Why didn't you tell me_ , Jon doesn't ask. He can't take that from him too.

* * *

Martin tells Jon he loves him every night, and Jon doesn't think he's lying. Not exactly. He just doesn't understand. His doubts are a cloud of starlings, changing the gravity of his mind.

"Compel me?" Martin asks, in the dark. He knows, he always knows.

"No." Jon feels the refusal in his jaw. "You should be able to lie to me."

"I don't," Martin says. "Not about this. Let me convince you."

" _Do you love me?_ "

"More than anything," Martin says, unthought and honest.

Jon breathes. The rhythm of it matches Martin's.

"I love you too," he says.

Martin knows.


End file.
